


A Little Fondue

by lazarus



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazarus/pseuds/lazarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's idea of fondue might be a little different than Steve's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Fondue

**Author's Note:**

> A request I filled out months ago.

“So, do you… fondue?” asks Steve hopefully.

Tony looks at him strangely for a second, which makes Steve think that maybe what he said didn’t come out properly, before breaking off into a wide grin. Too wide, Steve will reflect later, but right now the only thing that matters is Tony is nodding all too eagerly and Steve doesn’t feel like an idiot.

“I fondue. I totally fondue. I can’t begin to tell you how much I can definitely fondue,” Tony babbles enthusiastically, and Steve’s never seen anybody this happy about anything since Thor’s freakish obsession with poptarts. “So when should we uh… do this?”

Steve gives him the time in which he’ll pick him up from his room and maybe it’s a little overly traditional—he doesn’t _need_ to pick Tony up like he’s some kind of dame, but Steve can’t really help himself and luckily enough Tony doesn’t seem to mind and just gives Steve another wide smile—all teeth and full cheeks.

“Right, seven it is,” he says, giving Steve a wink. “I can’t wait.”

It gives Steve a chance to prepare. He’s asked JARVIS for some help, but after a few simple instructions, it’s all smooth sailing from there. He has the table prepped, the candles lit and the plates and cutlery all nicely placed where they’re supposed to. Steve admires his handiwork for a moment, before making a quick change and heading straight for Tony’s room.

He knocks on the door. “Just a sec, Steve,” Tony says and there’s some shuffling on the other side. Steve waits patiently before Tony calls him again. “Alright, you can come in.”

“Are you ready? I have dinner wait—gahh!” He immediately whirls around, his face burning all shades of red. “T-Tony, what are you doing?”

He only had a brief glimpse, but it’s that short glimpse alone Steve knows will be burned into his mind for the rest of his life. Tony’s naked and sprawled across the bed, his legs spread apart in obvious invitation that Steve has trouble not picturing himself crawling in between.

“What do you _think_ I’m doing?” says Tony in a voice that goes all the way to Steve’s dick. “I think it’s pretty obvious what I’m doing, Steve.”

“Can you fill me in then?” says Steve, trying to breathe through his nose and still forcing himself not to turn around. “Because… I’m kind of confused right now. I thought we were going to have dinner.”

“Dinner?” Tony repeats, now sounding confused too. “I thought we’re going to… uh… fondue?”

“Yes, Tony, fondue. As in food. _Cheese and bread_.”

“Oh,” says Tony, realization coloring his tone. “Well, um. Okay. Um. This is a bit embarrassing. I thought you were propositioning me.”

Steve can feel his face heat up again, but he can’t help but turn around (and he’s glad Tony has the decency to pull the covers over himself… and more than a little disappointed as well).

“Really?” says Steve, his voice surprised and… hopeful. “You really thought I… and you wanted, you were actually thinking of—”

“Yes,” Tony snaps, his own face turning a little pink at the admission, “but obviously I misread the signs and just. Ugh. I feel stupid. Um, do you mind turning around again? I’m going to… get dressed and um… we can still have dinner if you like, I mean like you planned and we can just forget this whole thing—”

But Steve’s crossing the room and has Tony in his arms before Tony can even finish his sentence. Steve’s kissing him, swallowing up the incoherent babbling spree Tony was no likely about to set off, and feels Tony freeze up and melt into him seconds upon contact. 

When they finally pull away, Tony’s eyes are looking dazed and awestruck. 

“Um,” he says, rather stupidly and Steve should feel proud that he managed to not only shut Tony Stark up but also managed to render him speechless. “I guess that’s a yes to a little fondue right?”

But Steve’s leaning back down for another kiss. “It’s a yes,” he agrees.

“We are talking about dinner though right?” Tony asks, laughing and relaxing against him.

“Does it matter?” says Steve, feeling Tony shiver. “It’s a yes either way.”


End file.
